geosheas_lost_episodesfandomcom-20200215-history
Teddy.png
One Day, I Was Browsing Through Twitter, When i Got a Notification, It Was From an Unknown Caller, Or in This case, Texter, The Text Contained The Following: A Link, Binary Code/Text, and A Photograph, The Link Brought Me To a Blank Page With Nothing on it But The Word: NO. in Red Text, I Copied The Link and Sent It To Myself Via Email To Open on my Computer, Next I Copied The Binary and and Pasted it Into a Binary Translator, It Read the Following: HE'S COMING, Next I Downloaded The Image and Did the Same thing i Did for The Link,Sent It To Myself Via Email To Download and Open on my Computer, Before i Go Further, i feel I Should tell You what The Picture is, It's of a Teddy Bear Sitting in a Hallway, With eerie Lighting, I Will Be Posting Said Picture, Next, I Tried To Contact Him Back by Saying: Hello. After Not Getting a Response From The Number For a Straight Hour, i FINALLY Got a Response, Yet again It Was Binary, So I Had To Go Over The Same Translation Process again, This time It Read: DO NOT STARE AT THE IMAGE PROVIDED FOR ANY TIME PERIOD OVER 2 MINUTES, I Was Confused And Replied Back With: Well Why Not, It Looks Fine. And it Responded Back Saying: FAILURE TO COMPLY WILL RESULT IN DIRE CONSEQUENCES, So I Just Did What He Said, And Closed The Messages App, A Week Went By And I Finally Decided to Check My Email Again, After Checking all of my Messages, Then i Saw The Message i Sent myself, Remembering the Warning, I Decided To See What He Ment By "Dire Consequences" So I Stared At The Picture For 3 Minutes Straight, After It Hit The 3 Minute Mark, I Began To Feel as if i Were Being Watched, This Feeling got So Intense To The Point Where i Began Looking around The Room For Anyone Who Could Be Hiding Inside, But Found Nothing, So I Checked The Hallway, No One There, The Living Room, No One There, But Then i Checked The Kitchen, And What i Saw HORRIFIED Me, It Was The Teddy Bear From The Picture, Sitting on The Island, Holding Not One, But 2 Knives, I Stood Paralyzed In Horror For What Felt Like Centuries, When Something Horrifying Happened, The Bear MOVED!, Not Like It Just Fell Over, No, Straight Up Got Up, And Walked Towards Me, I Ran Back To My Room and Locked The Door, and Began To Pile Objects In Front Of The Door, i Live Alone, So That Pumped Up The Fear Factor By 100%, Then Everything Stopped, The Feeling Was Gone And The Sound Of 2 Knives Dropping On The Floor Rang Out Through My Kitchen, so I Slowly Moved The Objects From my Door And Walked Out Of My Room And Into The Kitchen, There Lied 2 Knives on The Floor, I Picked Them Up And Put Them Back Where They Belong, So I Walked Back To My Room and Closed My Email, I Later Opened The Photo Again And Made a Quick Copy of It, I Will Upload The Photo Here, My Advice: Take The Unknown Caller/Texter's Advice "DO NOT STARE AT THE IMAGE PROVIDED FOR ANY TIME PERIOD OVER 2 MINUTES, FAILURE TO COMPLY WILL RESULT IN DIRE CONSEQUENCES"... Category:Photo Category:Near Death Experience Category:Real Life Category:Knife Usage Category:Posessed Teddy Bear Category:And then a skeleton popped out Category:Dolls